onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Pirate Warriors
is a One Piece related video game released in Japan on March 1, 2012 in Europe on September 21, 2012 and in North America on September 21, 2012 for the Sony PlayStation 3 with Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei teaming up to create it and Omega Force, a subsidiary of Tecmo Koei, developing it. The game takes place from the East Blue Saga until the New World Saga. The title is made with the hopes of creating the "ultimate game", as developers claim that it personifies the "comrades" (仲間, nakama) and Warriors themes in a grand adventure. This game is in honor of One Piece's 15th anniversary, starting back in 1997. While there was no announcement for the game's release outside of Japan, the name "One Piece: Pirate Warriors" had been copyrighted in America and Europe on 2/1/2012.http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/02/namco-bandai-trademarks-pirate-warriors-with-us/ Namco Bandai confirmed that the game will be heading overseas via their conference they had on 4/11/2012. It's set to release September 25th, 2012.http://www.siliconera.com/2012/04/11/one-piece-pirate-warriors-stretching-to-north-america/ The game will be released on a disc in Europe but will be released exclusively digital in North America.http://www.facebook.com/NamcoBandai/posts/371639456211446 This is the first One Piece game to be released in North America without an English dub. It will have Japanese audio with English text.https://twitter.com/shonenjump/status/210122830631796737 Characters Playable characters can be used at any point in the game, support characters assist the player through a stage, enemies are bosses and cameo characters are featured exclusively in an opening movie or any other non-gameplay situation. Playable *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) December 9th 2011, Scan confirming Zoro and Sanji as playable characters *Usopp (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) December 9th 2011, Scan confirming Zoro and Sanji as playable characters *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-Timeskip)Scan confirming Chopper and Drum Island arc *Nico Robin (Pre-Timeskip) *Franky (Pre-Timeskip) *Brook (Pre-Timeskip) Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard *Portgas D. Ace Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard *Edward Newgate Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard *Boa Hancock (Pre-Timeskip) Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard *Jinbe (Pre-Timeskip) : Zoro's and Sanji's post timeskip attire appear as alternate costumes of the pre timeskip characters, while Luffy's is a different character with different moves. Support *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Usopp/Sogeking (Pre-timeskip) *Cocoyashi Village Inhabitants *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-timeskip) *Franky Family (same appearance as regular pirates present in the game as common enemies) *Franky (Pre-timeskip) *Brook (Pre-timeskip) *Buggy *Impel Down Prisoners *Galdino *Bentham *Jinbe *Crocodile *Whitebeard *Boa Hancock *Whitebeard Pirates *Portgas D. Ace *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-timeskip) Enemies *Buggy (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Dracule Mihawk (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Hachi (Boss) Pic confirming Hachi *Arlong (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *PX-5 (Boss) *Marines (Common Enemies) *Don Krieg (Boss) Game's scans confirming some of the boss characters *Arlong Pirates December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content (Common Enemies) *World Government Agents (Common Enemies) *Wapol (Boss) Scan confirming Chopper and Drum Island arc *Wapol Pirates (Common Enemies) *Lapahns (Mini Boss) *Crocodile (Boss) Scan confirming Crocodile, Wapol, Kaku and Lucci as bosses *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Boss) *Mr. 3 (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-timeskip) (Boss) *Franky (Pre-timeskip) (Boss) *Blueno (Boss) *Rob Lucci: Leopard Form (Boss) *Kaku : Giraffe Form (Boss) *Jabra: Wolf Form (Boss) *Pacifistas (Mini-Boss) *Aokiji (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Hannyabal (Mini-Boss) *Minotaurus (Boss) *Magellan (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Sentomaru (Pre timeskip) (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Impel Down Guards (Common Enemies) *Akainu (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Kizaru (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Marshall D. Teach (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses Some of the strongest common enemies, who act as mini-bosses, resemble some of the characters from the series, despite deploying completely different abilities: *Club-Armed Mini-Bosses: Jozu, Blugori, Pickles *Sword-Armed Mini-Bosses: Scratchmen Apoo, Vista, Rakuyo *Spear-Armed Mini-Bosses: Van Augur, Yamakaji, Jaguar D. Saul, Dorry *Axe-Armed Mini-Bosses: Brogy, Killer *Rokushiki Mini-Bosses: Momonga, Very Good, Doberman, Morgan Cameos *Nefertari Vivi *Funkfreed *Iceburg *Emporio Ivankov *Sengoku *Silvers Rayleigh *Sentomaru (Post timeskip) *Zoro (Post timeskip) *Sanji (Post timeskip) *Zeff *Baratie Cooks *Kureha *Bulls *Hattori *Pandaman *Tamagon *Rob Lucci (Human form) *Spandam *Bartholomew Kuma *Portgas D. Rouge *Monkey D. Garp Locations *Orange Town *Baratie *Cocoyashi Village *Arlong Park *Drum Island *Alabasta *Grave of the Kings *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *Thousand Sunny *Sabaody Archipelago *Impel Down *Marineford Merchandise Aside from One Piece: Kaizoku Musou (MRSP: 8190 yen), there will be a One Piece: Kaizoku Musou Treasure Box and a One Piece: Kaizoku Musou Gold Edition Bundle released. The Treasure Box contains the game itself, a guide book, a music CD with the game’s soundtrack, and collectible pins. There is also a serial code to download nine custom themes featuring individual members of the Straw Hats. The MRSP is 12390 yen.December 12th 2011, Treasure Box, picture of Luffy's theme included The Gold Edition bundle contains a golden 320 GB PS3 with Luffy and the Kaizoku Musou logo on it as well as a golden DualShock3 controller. The MRSP is 38,170 yen.December 15th 2011, Gold Edition, picture of exclusive theme featuring the nine crew members For the initial release of the game, 7-11 has sponsored a limited color figure release of Luffy from Super Styling Ambitious Might. Gallery Playable characters Pirate Warriors Luffy.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (post-time skip) Monkey D. Luffy (Pre).jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (pre-time skip) PirateW Luffy Sabaody.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (outfit at Sabaody Archipelago) Roronoa Zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro Namimusou.jpg|Nami Usopp.jpg|Usopp Pirate_Warriors_Sanji.jpg|Sanji Tony Tony Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin.jpg|Nico Robin Frankymusou.jpg|Franky Pirate Warriors Brook.jpg|Brook Portgas D. Ace.jpg|Portgas D. Ace Edward Newgate.jpg|Whitebeard Hancock Pirate Warriors.jpg|Boa Hancock Enemies Pirate Warriors Buggy.jpg|Buggy Dracule Mihawk.jpg|Dracule Mihawk Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg ArlongMusou.jpg|Arlong Wapol.jpg|Wapol Laphan.jpg|Lapahns Bon Kurei.jpg|Mr. 2 Pirate_Warriors_Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile Bluenomusou.jpg|Blueno Jabra.jpg|Jabra Rob Lucci.jpg|Rob Lucci Kaku.jpg|Kaku Aokiji.jpg|Aokiji Bartholemew Kuma.jpg|Pacifista Sentomaru.jpg|Sentomaru Magellan.jpg|Magellan References External Links *Official Japanese site Navigation Category:Video Games